Frozen, adventures in time
by thunder child 14
Summary: in the future Arendale is devastated by an apocalyptic event. Determined to stop this happening, Luke Evans and his Helicopter are sent back in time to save Arendale to do this he has to team up with Queen Elsa and the rest of the gang. Will Luke manage to change the past to save the future? Will Elsa find True love in the Time traveler? find out in Frozen, Adventures in time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen adventures in time part 1**_

Luke POV

The cold night air streaked with rain and sleet fogged up my vision as I guided my pride and joy, an MI 24 Hind D helicopter gunship through the mountain valleys of what was Arrendale.

I looked out of the window at the sorry state of the city and what few people decided to walk out in this weather.

My job was to transport wood, coal and all other types of things between the mountain mines and the city. The ground was too dangerous for transport so Arrendale's aging fleet of 16 MI 24 Hind Helicopters had to do the transport work and also put up a defense no matter how pitiful it was of the City.

I didn't know much about what happened; all I knew was that hundreds of years ago, an apocalyptic event occurred during the time of Queen Elsa that destroyed Arrendale and the citizens were enslaved forever.

I was one of the lucky ones, I was allowed by the enslavers to fly the Hind Helicopter and have it for my own personal use.

The once glorious paintwork was covered in rust and the only weapon left on the airborne battleship was its 20MM cannon that the Hind carried for self defense. The hard points where the Rockets and Missiles would be carried were converted to carry Extra Cargo Capacity pods.

Skilfully I swung the Hind around and landed it in what was left of the Castle Courtyard. Everyone looked up as I landed and shut down the Helicopter.

But as I got out of the Cockpit, General Demitri Gorbachev walked up to me.

"Follow Me Luke" He said.

Curiously I followed him through the corridors of the castle and into the planning room.

"Please tell me what is going on?" I asked.

General Gorbachev turned to face me and said "We have developed a device that allows you to travel in time. You are to go back in time with your Hind and prevent the catastrophe that forced us all into our present predicament"

My eyes widened at that.

"You will be going back to 6 months after the big winter during the time of Queen Elsa; you will have 3 weeks to stop the event before it happens again. You will only have one shot at this. The Hind will be fully refitted and loaded with its former weapon load out" The General continued.

I stood ram rod straight and saluted the General.

"I will not fail!" I said.

"We are all counting on you" The General said before he tossed me a Colt M1911 pistol and at least 2 full clips and 45 boxes full of ammunition.

I saluted again before I turned and ran back to the Hind.

When I got there the Hind looked very different. The paint was fresh and from its stubby wings hung four rocket pods and 8 Hellfire missiles.

"Good Luck Luke!" Came the voice of Benjamin Thompson, my long-time friend.

I waved at him and I climbed into the Cockpit.

I took a deep breath before I switched on the powerful engines and like a graceful Deer from which the Helicopter's name came from it took off on its most important mission to date.

"Here we go" I thought

I looked back at the ruins of Arrendale one last time before I engaged the time travelling device and the World around me flashed as the Hind began its adventure in time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frozen, Adventures in time part 2**_

Luke POV

I awoke with a start, I was still in the Helicopter and it was in the air but everything was different. The ground was covered in a blanket of white and the air was much cleaner than before.

Curiosity got the better of me and I turned the Hind around to face Arrendale, and what a sight it was! No buildings were damaged and everything seemed fine.

I decided to fly closer to the Castle to see if I could get a better look. It was even more beautiful than I first thought. Deciding to go into town on foot, I landed the Hind on a hill near to the town. I made sure to put on some clothes that wouldn't make me stand out in the town, and after that I strolled off towards the town.

The M1911 was hidden in my pocket as I walked through the busy market street.

I was amazed at the vibrant nature of Arendale before the apocalypse. But then I heard the most wonderful singing voice in the world!

I whirled around and saw a beautiful woman in an icy Blue dress that looked like it was made up of crystals!

I watched her with curiosity as she walked gracefully through the streets towards me.

But then without warning a scream came from the opposite end of the street!

A Horse Drawn wagon (no horse attached) was rolling down the hill towards the woman!

Moving quickly, I drew out My M1911 and aimed it at the Wagon's brake lever.

I then flipped off the safety and fired.

The bullet left the muzzle and smashed into the brake lever, sending it flying backwards and applying the Wagon's brakes stopping it just inches from the terrified figure of the woman.

I immediately put the safety back on and put the M1911 back in my pocket before anyone noticed.

Then I turned around to see if the woman was alright. She was looking at me with glowing blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment and I offered my hand out to her. She took it and I pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you for saving my life" She said.

"Elsa! Elsa! Are you ok!" a girl with red, brown hair with a single white stripe in it shouted as she ran towards us.

"Anna I am fine, I was saved by this gentleman over here" the woman who the other girl called Elsa replied.

I turned with a start and I took that moment to introduce myself.

"The Name is Luke Evans" I said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale" Elsa replied.

My eyes widened at that and I bowed to her. Once I had finished Elsa smiled at me and said "You saved my life, I am inviting you to dinner tonight at the castle"

My eyes widened again before I said "I would be glad to join you for dinner"

Elsa gestured for me to follow her towards the castle, my heart pounding in my chest. I now had three weeks to save Arendale and change the future. After that I had to find a way to get back to the Future Arendale. But my heart would have other ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frozen, Adventures in time part 3**_

Elsa POV

Something was different about this new arrival to Arrendale. Luke had saved my life from that runaway cart but the way he had done it made me suspicious.

Anyways, I was sitting in my chair at the dinner table, watching Luke, who was at the other end of the table eating his food.

Anna and Kristoff were also watching Luke eat.

Luke seemed withdrawn from us all, just like I was with Anna after the Incident when we were kids.

When asked questions about his life, he said he was born in Arendale but his family left to live in the mountains and he had just returned to Arendale to find work.

I was thinking about allowing Luke to join the guard when something amazing happened.

It started when I asked to see the device Luke had used to save me. Luke was reluctant to do this but eventually he produced a small metal device with a wooden part where you held it.

I looked at the thing all over and I found an inscription on the side, it was hard to see but the words I could see read "Let the storm rage on"

My heart nearly skipped a beat; I had said those exact same words when I built the ice castle when I ran away from Arendale after my powers were discovered.

"Why do you have this on your device?" I asked.

"We all have secrets" Luke replied in a voice that hinted that he knew more than he was letting on.

Several hours later

I watched Luke who was standing on the balcony watching the sun rise up over Arendale.

As I was watching him, a song came through me.

(A.N this will be the first song in the whole book, Elsa sings this entire one, all songs will be in Italics and Underlined. It is rather short)

_I wonder who you are. Handsome and brave, you have secrets that no-one will know. A kingdom of isolation you contain within you. So why not let it go? _

_Mysteriously coming to me in my time of need, I wonder who you are. You have a device that says things I have said before, Magic is real but who are you? Why do you keep that secret from me? Why are you here? Something is battling inside of you, as I should know, let it go! Why are you making my heart beat rapidly for you? Heaven knows I will find out._

_I wonder who you are! _

Luke has a secret and I will find it out, surely it can't be as terrible as my powers can it?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frozen, adventures in time part 4**_

Luke POV

It had been at least 2 weeks since I had arrived in the past. Elsa and I had become good friends by now. Winter had just begun and snow was falling down on Arrendale. I had made the decision to go out to the Hind and prepare it for the winter. Something was off about Queen Elsa and I was determined to find out what. Anyways I borrowed a horse from a local stable and rode out to the Hind, where it lay on top of the hill overlooking Arrendale. I tied the Horse to the landing gear so it couldn't wonder off but it did have some freedom of movement.

I clambered into the Hind and got out the covers for the engines and the winterisation kit that I would need for the vital parts of the Chopper. But then as I got out of the Chopper, I saw Elsa staring right back at me!

"Uh Oh I'm busted" I thought

"What is that?!" she demanded, clearly she was in a state of shock. Well wouldn't you be if you were from the Middle Ages and saw a Machine from centuries in the future?

I honestly didn't know what to say.

"What is that?" Elsa asked again.

I took in a deep breath before I said "This is an MI 24 Hind Helicopter Gunship/transport, one of the finest Helicopters ever built"

"Where did you get that?" Elsa asked.

"I own it" I replied.

Elsa didn't look convinced so I said "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can!" Elsa replied, almost offended by the question.

I took in another deep breath before I said "I am from the 21st century, almost a thousand years from now. I lived in what was Arendale. One week from now a catastrophic event will occur that will destroy Arendale and enslave the population forever. I have been sent back in time to stop this happening but if I succeed, I will never be able to return home"

Elsa looked scared then before she asked "What Catastrophic event?"

"None of us can quite remember" I replied.

Elsa then stepped forwards and reached out a hand to touch the cold metal skin of the Hind.

"Does this fly?" Elsa asked.

"It does fly" I replied.

Elsa then had a smile on her face.

Gesturing to the Cockpit of the Hind she asked "Can I have a flight?"

"Why not?" I replied.

Elsa smiled warmly again as I opened the Gunner seat window and showed Elsa how to strap herself in and put on the Intercom earphones.

Once Elsa was ready, I untied the Horse and sent it on its way back to Arrendale. Then I leapt into the Pilot's seat and started the Hind's twin engines.

The rotor blades began to spin slowly but then accelerated until the Blades were just a blur.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I will ever be" Elsa replied.

I smiled again to myself and I pulled back on the throttle, forcing the Helicopter to slowly climb into the sky. Elsa just looked outside the Helicopter in wonder as it rose and rose above the white, snow covered hill.

Once at a safe altitude, I pushed the joystick gently away from me and the Hind began to move forwards.

Elsa squealed in delight as the Hind swooped low over the trees and hills.

"Enjoying the ride are we?" I asked.

"Very much so" Elsa replied.

As I flew past a mountain, Elsa tapped on the glass to get my attention and pointed to a ruined ice structure on the mountain.

Curiously I guided the Hind over to the Ice structure and landed the Helicopter on a flat piece of ice.

Shutting down the engines, I leapt out of the cockpit and Helped Elsa get out as well.

"Wow, this is a beautiful place" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, I built the place myself" Elsa replied.

I just looked at Elsa with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Well you showed me you're secret; it is only fair I show you mine" Elsa said.

She then turned around and with a flick of her hands, a flurry of snow appeared. Twirling around now in a dance Elsa conjured up some Ice Sculptures including one of the Hind!

"Wow" was all I could say.

Elsa turned to me as I said that.

"I am wondering how someone as beautiful as you hasn't found someone to love yet" I said.

Elsa just looked upset.

"I'm a monster! I am incapable of love!" She cried.

My heart sank for her.

"Look, I was taught something important when I was young, Being Different isn't wrong!" I replied.

Elsa just looked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"The Cold never bothered me anyway" We both said at the same time.

With that we broke into song again.

(A.N Lines in italics and bold are Elsa's lines and Lines that are underlined are Luke's lines, any lines that have all three are both of them singing)

People can be afraid, but you don't have to be. Being yourself is all you need to be.

_**My heart is made of ice and snow. A person like me can never find true love!**_

Love can happen to anyone not just the few. Just because you are different doesn't mean you are evil' Cause different isn't wrong!

_**Ice and snow is a sign of love and nothing can tell us otherwise!**_

After we finished the song, Elsa turned to me and said "I guess you are right Luke, you are a true friend. Thank you"

"You're welcome snowy" I replied.

A look of surprise crossed Elsa's face as she heard my nickname for her.

That was when something inside me started to glow. It felt like I was sitting by the fire on a cold winter's night.

Elsa was obviously feeling the same thing as she moved slowly towards me.

Without realising it until it was already happening, we kissed.

As her icy lips met my warm ones, a passion overtook us that made our spirit's soar.

We just stood there kissing each other for a long time.

When we pulled away from each other, Elsa smiled at me and I smiled at her.

At that exact moment we ran back to the Hind and fired it up, ready to fly back to Arendale.

The flight back was shorter than the flight out but when we got out of the Hind and walked back to the Castle, Elsa said to me "I think I am falling in love with you"

"Same here" I replied.

"I just hope we can save Arendale" Elsa said quietly.

"We only have one week to do it though" I added.

"I know who can help" Elsa replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frozen, adventures in time part 5**_

Elsa POV

Trying to find information about what was to come from the Trolls turned up blank. Luke and I had searched Arendale and the surrounding area for clues but there was nothing!

We were both starting to lose hope when a loud rumbling filled the air!

We both looked over the balcony and saw that one of the buildings was on fire!

Luke immediately ran off to the stables and I ran to try and hold back the fire.

I managed to run through the streets until I arrived at the building. It was now engulfed in flames!

I immediately began to use my powers to put out the fire but it was too strong!

That was when I heard Anna shout out "Kristoff is in there!"

I was now filled with a determination to stop the fire but there was nothing I could do.

That was when I heard a very familiar whining and clattering noise. I turned to see Luke flying his Hind towards me at high speed!

"What is that thing?" Anna cried.

By now the villagers were looking up at the Hind as it swooped in low over some buildings and hovered facing the burning building.

I smiled broadly and I said "That is a Hind Helicopter from the future, and Luke is flying it!"

Anna's eyes went wide then. "What the man who saved your life?"

"Yes the very same one!" came Luke's voice.

Luke had told me that the Hind had devices to make his voice louder to communicate outside the Chopper to other people without using the radio.

"Ok I want all of you to get back, I am going to launch a hellfire missile and put out the fire" Luke announced.

"That will only make the fire worse!" I shouted.

"One way to put out a fire is to set off a bigger explosion next to it, takes away the oxygen, and snuffs out the flame" Luke replied.

We all stood as far back from the fire as we could and I made a wall of ice to try and hold back any things thrown up by the explosion.

Then with a loud whoosh Luke launched the Missile and it hit the building with a loud BOOM!

Immediately it destroyed the wall and put out the fire, revealing Kristoff who was covered in soot.

Luke then swung the Hind around and landed it on the street. I made a slide of ice so Kristoff could get back down to the street.

Once he was on the street, Anna hugged him tightly.

Luke had shut down the Hind's engines and had leapt out and was watching Anna and Kristoff sharing a romantic kiss.

I ran up to Luke and we kissed, earning several gasps from the villagers, Even Sven and Olaf looked surprised.

I broke off the kiss and I turned to face the Villagers.

"Yes, I know you are surprised. I have been wanting to say this for some time. I Queen Elsa of Arendale am in love with Luke Evans, a man from our own future and Pilot of this extraordinary Hind Helicopter" I announced.

Luke took my hand in his and I suddenly felt as if everything was alright.

THAT NIGHT

Luke had flown the Hind into the courtyard of the Castle and all of Arendale were coming to see the Helicopter in its full glory.

Luke and I were in the dining hall with Anna and Kristoff. Both were asking hundreds of questions about the Hind and time travel. Luke and I had decided to keep the reason why he was here a secret, lest anyone get scared.

Luke had just opened a bottle of something Dark and full of bubbles and was drinking it when Anna asked "So when are you two getting married?"

Luke and I were surprised by that question, Luke was so surprised he coughed into the bottle making the liquid inside explode in a shower of bubbles.

Anna, Kristoff and I laughed at that.

"We haven't thought about that yet" Luke explained.

"But it is a possibility" I added.

"Maybe" Luke replied.

Then without warning, Olaf came running through the door, a look of fear on his face.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Giant shiny things that roared! Hundreds of people following them, holding metal things that spat fire! Also flying machines like Luke's" Olaf replied. He was close to tears now.

At that exact moment Sven came in with something in his mouth.

"What's that buddy?" Kristoff asked.

Sven dropped whatever was in his mouth at Kristoff's feet. Kristoff picked it up and showed it to Luke.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

Luke took the object and looked it over.

"It is an M16 assault rifle, in the future the police used these things to protect us but they aren't supposed to be here!" Luke replied.

"Unless" He whispered to himself.

"Unless what?" Anna and I asked at the same time.

"Unless they are the cause of the Apocalypse!" Luke shouted.

"What apocalypse?" Anna asked.

Luke looked into my eyes and I nodded.

"I was sent back in time to stop an event that destroys Arendale and kills or enslaves every person here." Luke replied.

Anna's eyes went wide with fright and Kristoff held her tightly in his arms.

"I will alert the guards" I announced.

"No! It is suicide anyway. This is my fight, not yours!" Luke cried out.

"I love you Luke and I am not leaving you! The least I can do is get the troops ready, get everyone out of Arendale and assist in the fight with my own powers!" I replied.

"Arendale is our home too! We want to help!" Anna added.

Luke looked at us all for a long moment before he said "Fine, you can help but be warned we only have one shot at this"

We now had an alliance with Luke, the time traveller and his mighty Hind. I would alert the guards as soon as possible. I just hoped that Victory would be ours or Arendale would be lost forever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frozen, Adventures in time part 6**_

Luke POV

Every spare hour we had was spent preparing for the Battle of Arendale. The Hind had been painted in full Arendale colours with a royal Crest where the Air Force roundels would be.

Elsa was practicing with her powers and I helped her with her targeting of helicopters in flight using the Hind as a target.

We were both having a whale of a time, throwing snowballs at each other. But then we gained some more allies.

Elsa and I were sitting on top of the hill where the Hind first landed upon coming into the past. When a loud roar similar to the sound of the Hind's engines reached our ears.

"It's starting" we both thought at the same time.

I turned to face the noise and drew out the Captured M16, Elsa prepared her powers.

Then without warning, an MI 24 Hind flew above the hill and hovered in front of us!

Following it came 2 Black Hawk Helicopters and a light tank armed with a twin barrel AA gun. All three Helicopters were packed with troops. Around 80 in total, all were armed with AK 47 assault rifles.

A Humvee also pulled up, it was armed with a powerful 20MM minigun. Out of it came the instantly recognisable form of General Gorbachev!

"Luke! It is great to see you" Gorbachev exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We thought you and the Arendale people could use some extra help" Gorbachev asked.

"Who are these men?" Elsa asked.

"They are some friends of mine from the future" I replied.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

General Gorbachev and his troops were now setting up camp in the castle, ready to assist us in the oncoming fight. Both Black Hawks were set to work, carrying civilians to a safe location.

Elsa and I were still having snowball fights in the courtyard. Ben and General Gorbachev joined in the fun too, snowballs flew everywhere. But we all knew that during the fight tomorrow, we might all certainly die.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frozen, Adventures in time part 7**_

Elsa POV

Today we would fight. Our forces were split in two halves. Luke along with General Gorbachev would lead their 21st century forces and I would lead the Arendale forces.

Kristoff, Sven, Anna and Olaf had been evacuated and were hiding in the Ice Castle.

Luke Stood by my side as the sun rose upon the oncoming enemy. A menacing wall of armour, Helicopters and troops.

"I hope we survive" Luke said to me quietly.

"As do I" I replied.

At that moment, the first enemy attacks began.

"Allons-y!" Luke shouted at the top of his voice as he raced to his Hind and fired it up.

I gave the signal to my troops to charge into the battle.

As Luke took off followed by the other Hind and two Black Hawks we all charged into the battle. I immediately conjured up several snow monsters to help in the battle and as I drew my sword of solid ice, I prayed we would survive.

As I fought using sword and Magic I sang.

(A.N This bit will work best if you visualise Elsa fighting)

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go.  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
it's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!

Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on.

My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around  
and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That Perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

We fought on, not once did we think we would win but we fought harder than anyone in our histories had fought before.

Luke POV

I unleashed a hail of rockets as I side slipped the Hind through the streets. The 21st century forces were working together with the Arendale forces, the ultimate battle of old and new was going well for us protecting Arendale.

"Nothing can stop us now!" I thought as I swung around and gave a powerful burst of rounds from the Cannon into a concentration of enemy soldiers, guided by the Remote Chopper turret operated by Elsa.

The RCT was basically a remote control for the Hind's gun turret and all I had to do was keep the Chopper in position.

Engines roaring, I unleashed a hellfire missile and blew the roof off a tank which was about to fire on the tavern.

But then I got a radio message that made my heart shatter!

(A.N anything in bold is enemy radio traffic, anything in italics is allied radio traffic)

"**Detonate the Bomb!"**

"**Where is it sir?"**

"**The bomb is at co-ordinates 2,1,15 echo, golf, tango"**

I immediately set the co-ordinates into my navigation system and flew the Hind at full speed towards the bomb, knowing I had to get there first or History would repeat itself.

"_Come on Luke you can do it!"_ Ben said over the radio.

"Roger that" I replied.

But then I saw what the bomb was. It was something huge, something menacing and something hovering?

"Holy cow!" I thought to myself.

I was right, what was hovering in front of me was a Mil V-12 Homer Helicopter! The biggest helicopter ever built!

Immediately I turned and unleashed my Hellfire missiles in an effort to damage the engines of the enemy but they had little effect.

Rockets had even less effect than the missiles so all I had left was the 20MM cannon with which to pepper the V-12 with bullet holes. Elsa had seen the V-12 as well and was aiming several very accurate shots at the V-12's engine intakes in an attempt to freeze them.

Using Elsa's ice attacks as cover I whirled the Hind to face the V-12's cockpit. That was when it began to glow!

"EVERYONE GET BACK THEY ARE DETONATING THE BOMB!" I shouted into the radio.

I then saw the Weak point on the V-12. The wing root!

I locked on all of my remaining weapons, crossed my fingers and fired.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frozen, Adventures in time part 8**_

Elsa POV

As I was dragged back, I screamed "NO!" as Luke fired his remaining rockets and sent the enemy Helicopter spinning to the ground in a ball of flames.

All that was left was a bright white cloud. My eyes searched the horizon, looking for any minute trace of Luke's Hind. All my ears caught was utter silence. The other three Helicopters on our side had already landed and shut down their engines.

The wind rustled through the damaged streets as I looked around.

"Luke's dead!" I thought.

I sank to my knees and started to cry. Everyone was sympathetic and took off their hats in a gesture of respect.

But then I heard a loud clattering roar. A roar I knew very well, as well as I knew my own powers.

I looked up and saw the dark, bulky form of Luke's Hind!

It was moving very slowly towards me and smoke was pouring from its left engine!

I rose to my feet and waved towards the Hind.

Luke obviously saw me as he bowed the nose of the Hind up and down and flew it that little bit faster towards me.

But then, without warning a lone enemy carrying what Luke described as an RPG appeared on top of a nearby building.

My heart froze in fear (A.N no pun intended) and I shouted "WATCH OUT!"

General Gorbachev shouted down his radio "RPG ON YOUR RIGHT!"

Luke immediately turned the Hind and attempted to dodge the attack but the RPG hit the Helicopter, sending it spinning wildly towards the ground!

I tried to use my powers to keep Luke's airborne Battleship in the air but the Hind was too heavy and it was going too fast!

With a loud BANG! The Hind hit the ground, sliding along the street and stopping just a few inches from me!

The rotor blades stopped just as they were about to kill me!

I rushed over to the cockpit and wrenched the canopy off to reveal Luke's tired face; he was covered in his own Blood from where he had hit his head on the canopy and the control panel. Using all of my strength I pulled Luke from the Hind's cockpit and helped him to his feet.

He managed to slowly limp towards the waiting crowd who were cheering his name.

"It's ok Luke, we've won!" I whispered to him.

Luke just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

Luke reached into his pocket and drew out a small, blue box.

Luke then got down on one knee and opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring laced with sapphires and set upon a gold band!

"Queen Elsa, we have been through everything our enemies have thrown at us. Our love knows no bounds. Will you marry me?" Luke asked.

"YES, YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I replied with pure joy in my voice.

Everyone watched as Luke slid the ring onto my hand and once Luke had stood up, we kissed.

I Queen Elsa of Arendale am now engaged to Luke Evans, a time traveller. I am the luckiest woman alive!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Frozen, Adventures in time part 9**_

Luke POV

6 months after the battle of Arendale, I was fully recovered and the wedding between Elsa and I was about to take place.

We had decided to have our honeymoon in the Ice Castle on the north mountain. Before the Battle, Elsa had created a helipad for Helicopters the size of the Hind to land on. Unfortunately since my Hind crashed, Arendale had one Hind and Two Black Hawks at its disposal.

Anyways Ben was to be my best man. News of the fight and the wedding had spread far and wide and people from all over the world had come to see Arendale's flying machines. I had arranged for whatever was left of My Hind to be put in a museum of Arendale's history so the battle could be remembered forever.

We had found out from the trolls that Elsa's powers had completely frozen Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and My aging! We would still live a normal lifespan but we would stay young.

I stood at the altar, waiting for Elsa to arrive. The tension and anticipation was high in the air.

Everyone was looking around and a few were staring at General Gorbachev and his troops or more specifically their AK47's.

But as I was about to ask where Elsa was, my ears caught the wedding march being played. Everyone stood up and turned. The doors to the chapel opened and Elsa walked through.

Her dress was pure white and the train looked to be at least 2 meters long!

Her face was a mask of pure delight and love. I winked at Elsa and she grinned.

I could see Anna acting as Elsa's bridesmaid and Olaf was carrying the rings.

"Good luck mate" Ben whispered.

At that moment, the music stopped and everyone was sat down. Elsa was at my side and we were facing the priest.

Magic was definitely in the air during the ceremony and when we both said "I do" that was the crowning moment for the both of us.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The Priest announced.

Elsa and I didn't need asking twice. As we kissed, a light flurry of snow began to fill the chapel. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly and in reply Elsa and I bowed to the crowd, hand in hand we made our way to the Dance hall for the Reception.

It was twilight over Arendale now and the setting sun cast a warming glow over the city.

The Food was made by the finest chefs Arendale had to offer. There was also 21st century food on offer including Ice cream and Pizza.

The Band played a mixture of Traditional Arendale music and 21st century music.

One of the songs was from one of my favourite bands and it summarised my love for Elsa exactly.

You light, the skies up above me  
a star, so bright you blind me  
don't close your eyes

Don't fade away  
Don't fade away

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.

If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.

All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you,

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.

All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
_[repeat]_

Throughout the party Elsa and I danced. I couldn't dance very well but Elsa was an excellent dancer and that made up for my dancing incompetence.

As the party neared its End, Elsa who had just come back from getting a 21st century drink called Fanta, called out to me.

"What is it my love?" I asked.

"We've got to get going on our honeymoon! We don't want to hit traffic!" Elsa replied.

My mind nearly screamed at me as Elsa and I ran to get our luggage and raced out to the Courtyard to find a large bulky shape draped in tarpaulin!

"What is that?" I thought as I grabbed hold of the tarpaulin and pulled.

The material slid off to reveal my MI 24 Hind!

"I thought this had been wrecked when it crashed" Elsa said in confusion.

"My thoughts exactly" I replied.

That was when I found a note attached to the Rear Cockpit door. It read "Dear General of the Air and Queen of Arendale, we have restored your Hind to full working order as it is significant to Arendale and we know how much You treasured this helicopter. Hope you enjoy many happy flights in it. Signed General Gorbachev"

After further inspection we found that my name had been written under the rear cockpit and Elsa's under the front one. After loading the troop compartment with our luggage, Elsa and I jumped into the Hind's cockpit and fired it up.

I gently pulled back on the throttle and the Hind leaped into the air like a gangly gazelle, speeding off into the night.

The flight was long and full of beauty at every step.

The comforting roar of the engines made Elsa and I relax a bit as we flew onwards to our Honeymoon location. Hidden in the forest, it was a snug little log cabin with a log fire. Elsa and I loved it from the moment we stepped out of the Helicopter.

Before Elsa could get anywhere near the door, I swept her off her feet, bridal style and carried her through the door.

We had a beautiful evening snack before some relaxation by the Log Fire and then after that, it was time for bed.

Elsa and I were passionate lovers, but I won't go into too much detail, lest I upset anyone.

But as we laid in the bed after a blissful night, Elsa who was snuggled into my side asked in a quiet, Blissful voice "And so begins the dawn of eternity"

"Yes" I agreed, "This is the beginning of our eternity"

"That sound's right to me" Elsa replied.

And we continued into our beautiful, frozen peace of our forever.

The end.


End file.
